Bash At The Beach Season 3
by cw2k
Summary: Welcome back to Bash At The Beach. Jade is the new Women's champion and Melody and Jacqui are tag team champions. Title changes and drama will occur throughout the season. Chris and Tanya are your hosts.
1. Announcement

Bash At The Beach

Season 3 Announcement

Tanya: Hey, guys. It's your girl, Tanya. A quick announcement. Season 3 of Bash At The Beach will premiere this Sunday June 11, to celebrate CW2K'S birthday. Jade is the new Women's champion, and Melody and Jacqui got the tag titles. In 2 weeks in Columbus Ohio, they will defend their titles against their respective opponents. We hope on catch you this Sunday.


	2. Match 1 (Season Premiere)

Bash At The Beach

Season 3 Premiere

Charlotte, North Carolina

Chris: WHAT'S UP, CHARLOTTE?

(Crowd cheers loud)

Chris: Aw, man. Welcome to the season 3 premiere of Bash At The Beach with my partner, the lovely Tanya, and the new Women's champion and my new lady, Jade! In two weeks in Columbus Ohio, Jade will defend her new title against Tanya by request. Today, we will start the show the show with a tag team match featuring Samus Aran and Master Raven taking on the tag champions Melody and Jacqui. Then we have newcomer X-23 of X-Men taking on Cassie Cage and for the main event, Jade and Tanya will face off. In a few days, they'll have a contract signing which will make it official. So get ready, y'all. The first match will start now! This first contest is a tag team match set for one fall! Introducing first, Samus Aran.

Tanya: Samus has her orange bikini.

Chris: And her partner, Master Raven!

Tanya: I'm really loving Master Raven, but what exactly is she?

Chris: She's a intelligence agent for the UN. But she sports a white bikini with dragon designs. And their opponents from Los Angeles, California , the tag team champions, Melody Jones and Jacqui Briggs!

Tanya: This is going to be awesome. Our first tag match to start season 3, a non-titled one at that. Melody has her red silk bikini and Jacqui has her dark gray bikini two piece.

Chris: And here we go, Melody and Samus start off first with a headlock from Samus. A quick takedown. A swift kick to Samus's stomach and a whip towards Jacqui. Melody tags in Jacqui and they throw Samus against the ropes and a double dropkick, but they both missed and Samus tags in Raven.

Tanya: They better be careful. Raven's ninjutsu is superb.

Chris: Very dangerous Indeed.

Tanya: She teleports behind Melody abd got her in a lynching submission, hooking both arms and lifting her up. Jacqui jumped from the turnbuckle and knocked Raven down with a clothesline. Melody got up but she is a little stunned. Jacqui goes back outside. Melody and Raven tieup. Melody hip tosses but Raven lands on her feet and tripped Melody down. Raven grabbed both Melody's legs from behind and flapjacks her. She's got the pin, 1,2... Jacqui makes the save, but Samus throws her down with a reverse neck throw. Melody countered Raven's attempt and struck her in the face a few times then tosses her to the turnbuckle. She hits it facefirst, then Melody goes for a German suplex. Melody tries the pin and only got 1.

Chris: It's been physical thus far here in the season 3 premiere.

Tanya: Clothesline by Melody. She tags in Jacqui and charges towards Raven and tackles her. She tried to punch her but Raven countered with a headbutt and does a flipping bulldog, Jacqui landing facefirst. She goes for the pin, Melody slides to save. Raven continues to punish Jacqui. Melody is outside trying to support her. Jacqui blocks the attack and kicked low, attack the lower leg. And a DDT. Jacqui picks her up and hooks her in the face, then assaults her with 8 strikes across the body and uppercuts her in the air. Jacqui jumps and thrusts her fist into Raven's spine then finished with a falling DDT. Goddamn! Raven might be done! She goes for the pin!

Chris: Samus tried to stop the pin but was too late. Jacqui got the 3 count. Here are your winners, Melody and Jacqui!

Tanya: What a physical battle it was.

Chris: Raven is not getting up. I think Jacqui went a little too far here.

Tanya: You could tell she's got some broken ribs. Melody checks in Raven. Melody helps her up and offers her hand.

Raven: Melody, for once you've showed me something. Do not concern yourself with me. I will recover. I will ask, for a shot at your titles in Columbus.

Melody: We don't have opponents for the titles, and since you and Samus fought well against us, I think we have our opponents.

Chris: A handshake of respect.

Tanya: And we have another title match in Columbus.

Chris: Tune in later as X-23 and Cassie Cage go one on one.


	3. Match 2: X-23 vs Cassie

Bash At The Beach

X-23 vs Cassie Cage

Chris: Welcome back, Charlotte! This next contest is set for one fall. Introduction first, from Canada, X-23.

Tanya: Wow! The daughter of Wolverine . To pay homage to him, she has her black and yellow bikini. I got a question, why is she named X-23?

Chris: Beats the hell out of me. And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, Cassie Cage.

Tanya: Cassie is sporting a black and red bikini. She's taking on Wolverine's daughter. You think she has a chance?

Chris: X-23 fights just like her father. We'll see what happens.

X-23: Cassie Cage...

Cassie: You're not gonna claw me to death, are you?

X-23: Don't blame me if you get hurt.

Chris: Here we go. These two young ladies are looking to best the other. Cassie starts with a couple of jabs and a kick, followed by a Hiptoss. X-23 rises with a swift kick to the face. She has Cassie right where she wants her and goes for the Boston Crab. Cassie tries to fight it but taps out. This didn't last long. Here's your winner by submission, X-23.

Tanya I gotta hand it to X-23. An impressive victory, though the match could've gone a little longer.

Chris: I know, right? Oh! Cassie struck her from behind!

Cassie: You messed with the wrong bitch, bitch!

Tanya: Damn, Cassie did not take that loss well.

Chris: Apparently, she was bested by one of the X-Men's finest. Stay tuned for the main event as Tanya takes on Jade in a non-title match.


	4. Main Event: Jade vs Tanya

Bash At The Beach

Jade vs Tanya

Chris: Here we are at the main event. Replacing Tanya is Juri. Welcome back.

Juri: It's been a while.

Chris: How have you been?

Juri: I returned to my home in Korea and trained. I wanted to come back so I can compete for real..

Chris: Are you ready for the main event?

Juri: Let's do this.

Chris: This is the main event set for one fall. Introducing first, from Edenia, Tanya!

Juri: I never get to see Tanya perform. I know she's your partner and all.

Chris: And here we go. Two beautiful Edenians squaring off. Tanya starts the match with a sweep. Jade gets up and backdrops Tanya. She has Jade in a headlock. There's the belly-to-belly suplex. The pin and 1.

Juri: These two were bitter enemies?

Chris: At one time, yes.

Juri: There's the suplex by Tanya. She takes Jade in a dragon sleeper. Jade escapes with a couple of kicks to the head. Jade tosses Tanya at the turnbuckle, tried a 10 punch but Tanya interrupts it with a powerbomb. The pin and 2.

Chris: That powerbomb did a lot of damage...

Juri: Oh no... Lili from Tekken is making her way to the ring and attacks Tanya.

Chris: What the hell is she doing?

Juri: She has Jade in her sights on Jade.

Chris: Nina Williams rushes to the ring and stops Lili from attacking the champion. She tosses Lili out of the ring. Tanya looks to finish her off with a quick DDT and here's the pin... 1,2,3! Tanya wins, but I don't think she knows what happened. She sees Nina fighting Lili outside. She checks on Jade.

Juri: Jade and Tanya are just as confused as we are.

Chris: Well, join us next time in Calabasas, California next week for some more action. See you there.


	5. Lili's Challenge

Bash At The Beach

Lili's Challenge

Cammy: Hello, everyone. This is Cammy with a very upset Tanya. You and Jade were in a non-title match when Lili decided to show herself and attacked you. Is there a reason or this?

Tanya: Although I won, I felt however, that it wasn't a victory well earned. Because of Lili, the match was ruined. Then Nina showed up and and took Lili out of the ring. I got the victory, but it was not he victory I wanted. I wanted a clean one.

Cammy: Do you wish to propose a rematch?

Tanya: On one hand, yes, but on the other hand, I do have the title shot in Columbus. I spoke to Jade about this and told me to go along with this title shot. So I will face her again...

Lili struck Tanya from behind.

Lili: Tanya, as long I'm around, I will ruin every shot you earn. Oh, and Jade? I'll deal with her next. Next week in Calabasas, I'll beat her and take her title in Columbus and that handsome announcer, make him my slave forever!

Tanya: You won't dare touch him...

Lili: See you next week!


	6. Match 1: Kira Vs Julia

Bash at the Beach

Calabasas, California

3:11 PM

Chris: Calabasas, first of all, thank you letting us your home. We are about get started with the first match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Arizona, Julia Chang!

Tanya: She's got the Thanksgiving theme going with her bikini. Looks nice.

And her opponent, from Australia, Kira!

Tanya: Kira has her red and black leather bikini and bustier. Absolutely sexy.

Chris: Stunning. Here we go. Kira starts off with a quick kick and DDT combination. Kira stays on the offensive but Julia finds room and counters with a belly to belly suplex. Julia takes Kira to the corner but Kira lefts her legs with a kick counter to the face. She goes for a Aussie Bulldog.

Tanya: Kira seems to have the advantage until Julia tripped her up and goes for the Boston Crab.

Chris: Kira easily slipped out and tries the small package pin,1,2,3. Another quick match.

Tanya: Kira wasn't wasting time.

Chris: Here is your..."

Tanya: Lili again attacking Kira.

Chris: Asuka Kazama stops the attack and throws Lili out of the ring.

Asuka: Lili! If you wanna pick a fight with someone, pick me! You're not going to keep ambushing people. So next week in Columbus Ohio, you and I will face off. If I win, you will stop these attacks. If I lose, someone else will step up to you.

Tanya: Looks like Lili accepted.

Chris: So we have a rivalry battle in Columbus. This will be good.


	7. Match 2: Tag Team

Bash At The Beach

Josie & Lucky Chloe vs Starfire & Vixen

Tanya: Here we are with the tag team set for one fall. Introducing first. From the Philippines, Josie Rizal!

Chris: She has a gold top similar to yours, Tanya.

Tanya: And a matching skirt.

Chris: And her partner, from Japan, Lucky Chloe!

Tanya: Here's a more cheerful one. She has a cute white bikini with a rabbit on the back.

Chris: And their opponent, Starfire!

Tanya: Oh my God! She's beautiful!

Chris: He has her Teen Titans outfit consisting of purple leather top and matching skirt.

Tanya: And her partner, who is that?

Chris: This is Vixen, sporting her leopard bikini. She possesses the powers of all animals.

Tanya: Interesting.

Chris: Here we go. Vixen and Chloe will start things off. Vixen with a quick takedown and some punches. Chloe gets her dancing moves going, catching Vixen off guard.

Tanya: Wow, Chloe is on the roll. She takes Vixen to the corner, and tags in Josie. They both kick Vixen down and Josie continues punishing Vixen with those legs. Vixen is trying to get to Starfire. She uses her speed to get to her and here comes Starfire.

Chris: Starfire is showing us what she can do. She has Sindel's hair too.

Tanya: The only difference is that Sindel attacks with her hair like a whip.

Chris: That's true. Starfire suplexes Chloe. She tries some of her breakdancing but Starfire was not having it. There's the Death Valley Driver. She goes for the pin and is broken by Josie.

Tanya: Chloe tags in Josie. Josie uses Muay Thai and Escrima? What is Escrima?

Chris: Escrima is a martial art from the Philippines. It also goes by Arnis or Kali.

Tanya: It incorporates Kali sticks?

Chris: Not just them either, but bladed weapons, knifes and other improvised weapons. It also incorporates joint locks and disarmament.

Tanya: I always wondered if my kobu jutsus...

Chris: Tonfas are an Okinawan form, Tanya.

Tanya: That... actually makes sense.

Chris: Starfire just DDT'd the hell out of Josie. She makes the pin but Vixen and Lucky Chloe stopped the pin and took the fight outside.

Tanya: Look at this. Vixen has Chloe right in front of us.

Chris: Oh boy!

Tanya: Oh shit! Vixen got something big here. DDT through the table!

Chris: Chloe is done...

Tanya: Josie took out Starfire. Vixen was able to roll Josie into the air. She hit the ring face first. There's the pin. 1,2,3!

Chris: Here are your winners, Vixen and Starfire!

Tanya: For the first time, our table was destroyed...

Chris Chloe might have her brains scrambled like a goddamn soup ladle.

Tanya: Stay tuned for the main event.


	8. Main Event Jade vs Tanya (Rematch)

Bash At The Beach

Main Event

Chris: Calabasas, the main event between Jade and Tanya will begin momentarily. I'm joined by Black Canary for this match.

Canary: I just hope Lili doesn't interfere again.

Chris: I know, right? Here we go. These ladies are wary of Lili since she'll try to interfere. Tanya starts off with a couple of kicks and a suplex. Jade answers with taking Tanya to the corner. She climbs up and there's the monkey flip.

Canary: Tanya landed quite hard.

Chris: Jade tried the pin but got a 2 count.

Canary: Tanya stunned Jade with a knee to the gut and scoop slams her. Jade and Tanya traded blows with each other. This is what I like.

Chris: Tanya is starting to show some aggression towards Jade. She has her in a headlock, runs to the corner, let's go, flips up and dropkicks her from behind and recovers in style. She tries the school boy pin but Jade escaped and smash her in the face with a roundhouse. Tanya recovers and tries to !ick but Jade tossed her around and grabs her and does the neck throw from behind, combining it with a DDT, grabs her legs and finished the punishment with a flapjack.

Canary: Sick combination.

Chris: Tanya charges and knocked Jade down with a quick shoulder.

Canary: Tanya tries the bow and arrow lock. Jade escaped and is going for the pin but no count. Tanya uses a series of elbow shots then knees her in the gut then pulls her and knocks her with a clothesline. Jade recovers with a sweep. Irish whip by Tanya, Jade slides between her legs, then puts both her ankles around Tanya's neck, jumps and a reverse dropkick. Tanya is starting to lose some steam. Jade picks her up. Tanya is becoming fatigued. Jade took advantage and clutches her in a Mexican stretchbomb, lands it, then goes for the German suplex, then tried the Full Nelson slam but Tanya counters with a head scissors. She falls to her knee, completely exhausted. She tried the pin. 1,2,3!

Chris: Here's your winner, Tanya!

Canary: What a incredible battle we just witnessed.

Chris: Chris: These two gave it their all but they will face again in Columbus Ohio this Saturday.

Canary: Look at this. After a hard fought battle they remain friends.

Chris: That's good to see. Thank you Canary for joining me for this match. And thank you Calabasas for allowing us to give you hot bikini action. Join us this Saturday for our tag team and women's title match in Columbus Ohio. See you there and good night.


	9. Tag Team Title Match

Bash At The Beach

Alum Creek, Columbus, Ohio

7:57 PM

Match: Tag Team title match

Tanya: Ladies and gentlemen, people of Columbus, I really hope you're ready for tonight's show, because for the first time ever, the tag team titles will be on the line and we have yours truly, Tanya, take on Jade for the Women's Championship. We also have Nina Williams taking on Sarah Bryant and we have one more match. X-Men's X-23 takes on Cassie Cage for the No. 1 contender spot, so Columbus, let's get it! First, please welcome my partner and his daughter, one half of the tag team champions Chris and Melody Jones!

"Not Afraid" by Eminem

By Chris Jones

BEGINNING INTRO

Yea, it's been a ride

I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one

Now, some of you might still be in that place

If you're trying to get out, just follow me

I'll get you there

VERSE 1

You can try to read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay em

But you won't take the sting off these words before I say em

Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem

When I say I'ma do something I do it

I don't give a damn what you think

I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world

Feed it beans, it's gassed up if it thinks it's stopping me

I will be what I set out to be without a doubt undoubtedly

And all those who look down on me, I'm tearing down the balcony

No ifs, ands, or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he

From Infinite down to the last Relapse album

He's still shitting, whether he's on salary paid hourly

Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him

Whichever comes first, for better or worse

He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas, his gift is a curse

Forget the Earth, he's got the urge to put his dick in the dirt

And fuck the whole universe

CHORUS

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)

To take a stand (To take a stand)

Everybody (Everybody)

Come take my hand (Come take my hand)

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just letting you know that you're not alone

Holler if you feel like you've been down the same road

VERSE 2

Ok quit playing with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap

I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap

You said you was King, you lied through your teeth, for that

Fuck your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped

And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back

I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact

Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was ehhh

Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground

Relax, I ain't going back to that now.

All I'm trying to say is get back click-clack blow

Cause I ain't playing around

It's a game called circle and I don't know how, I'm way too up to back down

But I think I'm still trying to figure this crap out

Though I thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fucking black cloud

Still follows me around but it's time to exorcise these demons

These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now

CHORUS

And I can't keep living this way

So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage

I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons

I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground

I've had enough, I'm so fed up

Time to put my life back together right now

VERSE 3

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me

Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you

So I could come back a brand new me, you help see me through

You don't even realize what you did, believe me you

I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger

I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like a king of my world

Haters can make like bees with no stingers

And drop dead, no more beef lingers

No more drama from now on, I promise

To focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father

So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughter

And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle with it!

Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club

Or the corner hub and lift the whole liquor counter up

Cause I'm raising the bar

I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazing at the stars

I feel amazing and I'm...

CHORUS

SONG ENDS

Loud cheers

Chris: WHAT'S UP, COLUMBUS?

Loud cheers and applause

Chris: Man, I'll tell ya. It feels good to be home. I haven't been here in like forever. Last time I was here in Columbus, I wasn't like this. I was just a regular Ohioan. Now, some of you may know me as Chris Watkins, but I changed my last name to Jones when I got married. But that was years ago, and I moved to LA. Life for me wasn't always great, at the start of this year, I started working, and this was before I got married and I still work out as well. Now, this young lady standing next to me is my adopted daughter, Melody, one half of the tag team champions. She and Jacqui Briggs are taking on Samus Aran and Master Raven, and that match begins now. Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California the tag team champions, Melody Jones and Jacqui Briggs!

Tanya: Our very first tag team title match. I'm so going to enjoy this.

Chris: And their opponent, please welcome Master Raven! And her partner, Samus Aran!

Tanya: Chris, Columbus is gonna turn up tonight!

Chris: I can't wait. Hold on. Juri is on her way out to commentate with us. Welcome, Juri.

Juri: Chris, can you even tell how excited I am?

Chris: With good reason. There's the bell and Jacqui and Raven will kick things off here. This is the first tag team title match in history. Raven starts off with a arm flip and a flipping neck breaker combination. Jacqui kicks Raven and Irish whips get to corner, tags in melody, Irish whips Raven and a double hiptoss. Melody is legal in the ring as she and Raven tieup. Raven struck first with a hurricanrana. She goes to her corner and tags in Samus.

Juri: Samus is on top rope. What's she gonna do?

Tanya: She tries the missile dropkick but missed. That's gonna cost her.

Chris: Melody goes for the pin but got no count. Samus has Melody in a headlock and threw her down. Melody recovers and drop kicks Samus. She runs but gets countered by a Manhattan drop from Samus, then she uses a suplex, and a Samoan drop. Big damage. Melody looks a little hurt.

Juri: After taking that kind of punishment...

Tanya: Yea, amazing isn't it?

Chris: Samus has her In a Oklahoma clutch but Melody escapes with a DDT. She tags in Jacqui and she goes on the attack. Man...

Tanya: Jacqui ain't taking no prisoners. Just how strong is she?

Juri: I hear she could just your ribs and puncture your lungs. Goddamn, Samus needs to tag now. Jacqui is not letting up. Jacqui Irish whips her and was about to clothesline her, but Samus ducked and forced Jacqui out of the ring. Samus tags in Raven in hopes of recovering. Raven is on the top rope but Jacqui counters her by pushing her down into the ring. Now Jacqui is on top and launched a moonsault. There's the pin, 1,2,3! Samus was too late as Melody kept her down.

Chris: Here are your winners, and still Tag Team champions, Melody Jones and Jacqui Briggs!

Tanya: Incredible. These girls gave us an perfect example of what a title match is and how high the stacks are.

Chris: That's right, Tanya, as your match with Jade for the Women's Championship is next.


	10. Calendar Shoot (Tekken)

Bash At The Beach

Calendar shoot

Tanya: Hey, Columbus. We are back for the photo shoot. This time, we have seven lovely girls of Tekken. Chris?

Chris: That's right, Tanya. I have Women's champion Jade with me. You and Tanya are facing off for this title tonight. You two are good friends, but at the outcome of the match, will it remain that way?

Jade: I love Tanya. Whether I win or she wins makes no difference. Either way, our love for each other and you, handsome, are unaffected.

Chris: I wish you two a great match. It's time for the calendar shoot. Tanya?

Tanya: The calendar shoot is now complete. Let's see what these lovely ladies of Tekken have to show for us. Let's begin.

Nina Williams

Blue bikini with her arm's crossed and a cute smile

Josie Rizal

Gold bikini showing her fighting stance

Christie Montiero

Multicolored bikini sitting down, one leg up, neck up, eyes closed

Master Raven

Purple bikini, back turned, sword on her shoulder, and a wink

Zafina

White bikini, on her knees, crawling towards the camera licking her lips

Asuka Kazama

Blue and black bikini giving a peace sign

Julia Chang

Tan bikini walking toward the camera playing with her hair.

Tanya: I love my job. Now I must prepare myself for the most important match in history. Juri, are you ready?

Juri: Not just me, girl. The entire city of Columbus is chanting yours and Jade's name too. Let's do this.


	11. Title Match: Jade vs Tanya

Bash At The Beach

Women's Championship

Jade vs Tanya

Chris: Here we are, Columbus. The championship match is set for one fall. Introducing the challenger, from Edenia, Tanya!

Juri: Tanya is rocking her mk4 skin but without her skirt and is wearing her yellow thigh high boots

Chris: And her opponent, from Edenia, the Women's champion, Jade!

Juri: Jade is in her umk3 skin without the mask and is also wearing her thigh high boots. Chris is holding the championship to show everyone. This is probably the most important match for these two right. Good evening, Columbus, this is Juri of Street Fighter replacing Tanya for this match.

Chris: And here we go. There's the bell and these two are ready. Tanya starts off with a headlock, then throws Jade to the corner, clotheslines her and tries her hurricanrana but Jade counters with a powerbomb.

Juri: That might have knocked the wind out of her.

Chris: You're right, it did. She's not getting up. Jade goes for the pin, 1,2 and Tanya gets the shoulder up. Jade picks her and tries the suplex but Tanya landed on her feet and counters with a neck breaker. Tanya gets to the corner, but Jade follows and kicks Tanya off. She landed hard outside. Jade on top, moonsault, but missed. Tanya slides back in the ring, waiting for Jade. Jade gets back in the ring and the fight continued. Tanya grapples and gets behind Jade, but gets elbowed in the face. Tanya manages the German suplex with the pin, 1,2...

Juri: Almost!

Chris: These two will stop at nothing to perform the best here tonight. Tanya scoop slams Jade for quick damage. Jade tried to kick her while recovering but Tanya countered with a pin, 1,2 and no just 2%.

Juri: I'd tell ya. I've never seen these two give it there all.

Chris: They know what's at stake here, Juri. Neither of them will be denied.

Juri: Jade finds a opening and a backbreaker and fallaway combination. Tanya is still going. She rushes, connected a couple of shots to the body and takes her to the corner. Clothes and bulldogs get to the ground. There's the pin and only 1. Tanya continued the assault with a roundhouse. And a STO! Jade knees her in the gut and a belly to belly suplex.

Chris: The pin and 2. Tanya body blows Jade and goes for the Samoan drop, but wait, she ain't done yet. Another one and goes for the atomic drop, back suplex and finally, goddamn! Look at this, Tanya gets to the top while holding Jade In a reverse headlock and there she goes, stunner! There's the pin! 1,2,3! Holy shit! First title change! Here is your winner and the new women's champion, Tanya!

Juri: What a incredible title match!

Chris: These two gave each other everything in their last time matches, with Tanya emerging victorious. Jade approached her from behind.

Tanya: Jade, I...

Chris: WHOA! Did she just kiss her?

Juri: She did!

Jade: Tanya, this does not affect our friendship. You gave me your best, and this is the result. I warn you,however, now that you're the champion, you can expect some competition...

Woman: Hold the fuck up!

Chris: Katarina Alves!

Katarina: Tanya, first of all, congratulations. Second, like Jade just said, you'll need competition for that title. Tomorrow night in Washington DC, there will be a first no.1 contender's match. I'm facing off with Black Canary. Whoever wins will earn a shot with you in Jamaica in two weeks. Just thought I come out to let you know. Also, Asuka Kazama takes on Lili in a rivalry street fight. Thank you.

Chris: I forgot we booked that match. We also have Nina Williams taking on Sarah Bryant Inna submission match. Stay tuned for the street fight.


	12. Street Fight: Asuka vs Lili

Bash At The Beach

Street Fight

Asuka vs Lili

Chris: This next contest is a street fight.. Introducing first from Japan, Asuka Kazama.

Tanya: This street fight should be interesting. Asuka has her blue top with no jacket, and a blue see thru skirt similar to mine.

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, Tanya is the new Women's champion. How does it feel?

Tanya: It feels great, though I'm still concerned about Jade.

Chris: She'll get another shot in the future. Don't worry. And her opponent, from Monaco, Lili Rocheford.

Tanya: That's a nice white bikini. I don't know if I like her attitude.

Chris: And here we go. This Street Fight can take place anywhere as long as they don't leave the beach. Look at this, cockiness.

Tanya: And Asuka slapped her. Here we go! They're just rolling around the ring, like they're kissing or something. Is this even a match?

Chris: I'm beginning to think not, Tanya. Here we go. Seems like they're done playing around and exchange blows

Two hours later

Tanya: This is boring! It's been two hours and they haven't even done anything yet! All they do is slap each other and taunting each other.

Chris: Columbus, we apologize for this. Apparently, this was a joke of a match. As you can see, these two have not even considered...

Tanya: I've had enough of this! Asuka, Lili...

Chris: Asuka took advantage and makes the pin, 1,2,3.

Tanya: This match was a joke! Everyone here in Columbus was bored out of their minds. You know what, you two get out of sight. What a fucking joke!

Lili: Tanya, you think I'm a joke? How about I challenge you for that title?

Tanya: And what are you going to do, tickle me? Please. This was supposed to be a street fight. These people wanted to see a street fight,and because it's been 2 hours, they're not gonna get it. All they've seen was slapping each other silly and taunting each other. That's not a street fight. A street fight is about survival, using the arena as a weapon to your advantage. We didn't see any of that. So shame on you two for wasting our time! Now get out of here. Again, ladies and gentlemen, I am so sorry. I should have stopped these two sooner. Luckily, we have a submission match between Nina Williams and Sarah Bryant. Hopefully it will be better than this...


	13. Main Event: Nina vs Sarah

Bash At The Beach

Submission match

Nina vs Sarah

Tanya: And we are back, Columbus. I'm back here with Nina Williams. First of all, I can tell you were disgusted with our previous "street fight..."

Nina: Tanya, that wasn't a street fight at all. It was pathetic. Sorry...

Tanya: You're facing Sarah Bryant of Virtua Fighter in a submission match. We all hope that this match would be much better.

Nina: Then you're in for a treat.

Chris: This is the main event where the only way to win is to force your opponent to submit. Introducing first from Ireland, Nina Williams. And her opponent from New York, Sarah Bryant.

Tanya: Wow, Sarah is looking good in light blue bodysuit.

Chris: Nina has her black bikini. The bell has rung and here we go. Sarah has to be careful not to let Nina in close because that's where she is most deadly.

Tanya: I know Nina well. Tekken's token blonde, having made a appearance in all games.

Chris: Tekken wouldn't be the same without her, one of the true icons of Tekken. Nina has some nice combos, but she's more deadly with her submission techniques.

Tanya: Sarah is just as good. A lot of nice kicks.

Chris: Nina tossed her overhead. She stomps on her like a cigarette.

Tanya: She has Sarah in a sleeper hold, but Sarah breaks out easily. Sarah goes to a flamingo stance. Nina just took a whole bunch of kicks. She might have this match in the bag. Look at this, she had Nina in a Scorpion Deathlock! Could this be it?

Chris: No, Nina was able to power her way out by moving her body to the side, forcing the release.

Tanya: Nina tried to attack but Sarah... Whoa! She has her in a Crossface chicken wing, falls down and locks in. Nina's in trouble! Hold on, Nina rolls to the side, trying to power out again. She drop on her back. Nina has some fight left. She has Sarah in a headlock, tossed her to the corner and clotheslines her, combined with the bulldog, and wait a minute, Crossface! Sarah gets up and leg sweeps Nina.

Chris: What's she doing?

Tanya: She has her head under Nina's leg, lift it up, and what is this?

Chris: It's called the Stretch Muffler. Sarah has Nina's leg turned to the side. I think it works on the knee and the blood goes to the head the longer the hold proceeded, and I think Nina is feeling it. She's tapping out!

Tanya: Nina is feeling the blood to go her head along with the pain in her leg.

Chris: Here's your winner, Sarah Bryant!

Tanya: That was so much better than... I'm not gonna mention it.

Chris: We thank you Columbus for letting us in your home. Stay tuned for more action at the nation's capital! Thanks for joining us!


	14. My Beautiful Champions

Bash At The Beach

My Beautiful Champions

Chris, Jade and women's champion Tanya went to a motel for the rest of the night.

Chris: What a night!

Jade: Yours is just beginning, handsome.

Jade took his shorts off and gives him a blowjob. Tanya came out from the restroom in her gold bikini and short skirt showing her smooth thighs. She kisses him.

Tanya: Lay down, handsome.

He did so. Jade continued sucking on his member as Tanya laid next to him. They kiss. Jade strips naked.

Jade: Tanya, tonight is your night. Would you like to do the honors?

Tanya: Absolutely.

Tanya straddles him and removes her top.

Tanya: Time to turn up the heat, baby.

She takes his hard member into her vagina. He rose up and she moved her hips, taking him deep. As she rode, they lip-lock. He kissed her neck as he palmed her ass, forcing her to bounce. Tanya kept her place slow so she can allow him to enjoy her. He touched her everywhere, her breasts, her body, and her thighs. He lovingly licked around her breasts.

Tanya: Chris, I love you so much.

Chris: I love you, too. I wanna cum inside you so bad.

Tanya: Then get on me and fuck me good.

Chris did just that. He went slow first and then a few minutes later, he began taking Tanya to new heights with his power. He went hard into her. Jade facesat her. Tanya licked her pussy while Chris massaged her glorious breasts. He pumped faster into Tanya. He kissed Jade's neck, trying to silence his loud grunts as he exploded inside Tanya's vagina. Tanya screamed in ecstasy.

Tanya: Oh my God...

Jade: You ok?

Tanya: I guess being a champion has its benefits.

After ten minutes, Jade and Tanya made out while Chris was pumping into Jade from behind.

Jade: Chris, you always know how to please us. Keep going, baby.

He pumped deeper and faster. Then Jade laid him down and rode him. He couldn't stop touching her, not did she want him to. She bounced harder on him, causing him to explode inside Jade. They cuddle, each with their thigh on him. Yea, tonight was a good night.


	15. Match 1: 2 Out Of 3

Bash At The Beach

Washington DC

Match 1: 2 out of 3

Vanessa Lewis vs Tina Armstrong

Chris: Hello, everyone and welcome back to Bash At The Beach in Washington DC! Your CW2K is in the house with my lovely partner and Women's champion, Tanya. She is backstage with a newcomer, Vanessa Lewis. Tanya?

Tanya: Vanessa, your debut is tonight in a 2 out of 3 round match against Tina Armstrong. How are you feeling?

Vanessa: I am ready for tonight, Tanya. The nation's capital is in for a treat. Tina is a wrestler with some experience. My Vale Tudo says otherwise.

Tanya: You plan on giving her a lesson of experience?

Vanessa: It's more than that. As a matter of fact, she could learn a thing or two from me. Tonight, we truly discover our power of Vale Tudo and professional wrestling.

Tanya: Thank you, Vanessa. Chris?

Chris: Thank you, Tanya. This first contest is 2 out of 3 round match. Introducing first, Vanessa Lewis! And her opponent, from New York City, Tina Armstrong!

Tanya: Vanessa has her black muscle top and matching workout shorts. Goddamn this woman is built! Tina has her typical American Flag bikini.

Chris: This match is underway. Remember, you need two falls to win. In other words, anything goes.

Tina: Tina is having a hard time trying to attack Vanessa, but this woman is just too strong. She can't even pick her up!

Chris: This'll be over quickly.

Tanya: Vanessa threw her down. She switch to Muay Thai. This is where Vanessa is most effective. Tina needs to be careful or feel the wrath of her deadly kicks.

Chris: Tina tries to take Vanessa down with a clothesline. Vanessa has her in a jackhammer. My God, what power! There's the pin, 1,2,3. That's the first fall. Tina tried to recover, but Vanessa's power is just too much for her!

Tanya: Tina needs to fight back and knocks her down with a drop kick. They tie and Tina managed to scoop slams her. She only got 2 from the pin. Tina gets to the top rope. She tries the missile dropkick but Vanessa counters with the flapjack. Tina kicks low but those legs, she fucked up.

Chris: And Vanessa looks to end this now with a backbreaker and swinging slam combination. Good night! 1,2,3. Here's your winner, Vanessa Lewis!

Tanya: This woman could pose a threat to my title, but she's not looking to challenge me just yet.

Chris: This is her first victory, and wow! Her debut did not disappoint. I have to say that Tina tried her luck, but against a amazing powerhouse, you overestimate your chances.


	16. Poison Returns

Bash At The Beach

After the match...

Tanya: (Disgusted) What the hell is Poison doing here?

Chris: I heard she was rehabilitated.

Tanya: My ass!

Poison: Yo, Lewis! Do you feel good about yourself, beating up a child?

Vanessa: Um... Poison, shouldn't you be at a club sucking dick?

Tanya: Oh wow!

Vanessa: I got no problem beating your ass too!

Poison: You think you're so tough. All them gains you're making. Maybe we should see just how (shoves Vanessa) tough you really are.

Woman: Hey, Poison!

Tanya: It's Master Raven.

Raven: Who the hell do you think you are coming back here starting shit again? Weren't you at some detox place or something?

Poison: Who the fuck is this? First of all, I don't know who did that hair, but it looks like a bunch of black and white dicks on your head!

Tanya: WHOA!

Poison: Interracial harmony at its finest!

Vanessa: Poison, with that mouth of yours, you've made too many enemies. Now you mock Master Raven because of her hair? You know you just made a racist remark to the Nubian. So what are you going to do, Poison, you're gonna fight us both?

Poison: Um... yeah!

Chris: Oh! Poison just fucked up!

Tanya: They got Poison on the ropes, stomping the shit out of her.

Master Raven: Now get your long pink haired booty stanking ass out of here!

Vanessa: You do not want these problems, Poison!

Poison: You two will pay for this...

Master Raven: Oh, really? How much exactly because we're fresh out!

Tanya: Damn! Poison is just leaving the ring in shame.

Chris: Interracial mockery is not tolerated here at Bash At The Beach. Up next, Chun-Li takes on Pai Chan.

Tanya: Don't they look alike?

Chris: There's a lot of similarities, but it's the fighting style that's the difference. Stay tuned.


	17. Match 2: Pai Chan vs Chun-Li

Bash At The Beach

Match 2: Pai Chan vs Chun-Ll

Chris: This next contest is set for one fall. Introducing first from China, Pai Chan! And her opponent, from China, Chun-Li!

Tanya: They look similar, don't they?

Chris: They do, except for their fighting styles and occupations.

Tanya: Isn't Chun-Li an detective or something?

Chris: She's a Interpol agent. Pai Chan is a actress. Chun-Li has her blue bodysuit and Pai Chan has her light blue top and matching skirt.

Tanya: Really?

Chris: Here we go and Chun-Li gets her first shot. Pai Chan has some nice combos that I think Chun-Li could adapt to on defense. Pai Chan counters with a three punch and spin kick knockdown. She continues her offense with a chop block and pin and only 1.

Tanya: We're seeing some nice moves from both of these ladies. Pai should be careful, Chun-Li has those kicks that can deal the deal.

Chris: That's right. So far, she's using some quick knockdowns and there's the arm flip. Pai Chan Irish whips her to the corner. There's the flip kick, clothesline and bulldog combination. The pin and 2. Chun-Li clotheslines her. Pai Chan uses some nice kick combos, Irish whips her and then finishes with the drop kick. Chun-Li sweeps, then uses a fallaway toss combined.

Tanya: These girls are not letting up.

Chris: They sure are not. They know exactly how to entertain.

Tanya: Both of their styles of combat are in full display in this match up. Look at that. Pai leapfrogs and monkeys kicks Chun-Li down. A good display for getting out of the corner.

Chris: That's exactly what you need to do if your back is against the wall, otherwise you got no where to go but down. Pai kicks the stomach, grapples, leaps over to get behind and there's the German suplex. Hold on, she's got the bulldog connected. Will it be enough? No. Only 2. Chun-Li knees her in the gut and a leg guillotine kick. She sets her up for the finish and there it is. Lightning Kicks. She finishes with a flipping uranage slam. There's the pin, 1,2,3. Here's your winner, Chun-Li!

Tanya: An incredible display of Grace from these ladies.

Chris: I was really impressed.

Tanya: Who do we have next?

Chris: I believe we have Vixen taking on Sheva Alomar. That match is next.


	18. Match 3: Vixen vs Sheva Alomar

Bash At The Beach

Match 3: Vixen vs Sheva Alomar

Chris: This next contest is set for one fall. Introducing first from South Africa, Sheva Alomar!

Tanya: I love seeing woman perform.

Chris: Her opponent, from West Africa, Mari McCabe aka Vixen!

Tanya: Look at her go! What is she?

Chris: Vixen has the ability to tap into animal ever existed.

Tanya: Interesting.

Chris: This match is underway. I'm not so sure if Sheva can keep up with Vixen.

Tanya: I think Vixen has more than speed to offer.

Chris: Then this would be over quickly. Sheva is having a hard time landing anything.

Tanya: Vixen has incredible reflexes that are hard to avoid. Look at this. Sheva is trying to get some offense going. But Vixen has her in... I don't know what that is.

Chris: She had Sheva in a pin and 2%. Oh boy. Sheva is in big trouble, Vixen has her in her Predator finisher.

Tanya: WOW! Sheva is done!

Chris: There's the 1,2... Oh man! Sheva is still in this!

Tanya: How? Uh oh. Sheva knees her in the gut. Hooks her twice, goes around and elbows her to the back of the head, dips down and trips her with her legs and combined this with a Boston Crab and she finishes with a bridging chinlock. Could this be it?

Chris: Vixen taps out! What a amazing comeback! And your winner, Sheva Alomar!

Tanya: I thought Vixen had this one. Gotta give her credit.

Chris: She tried to get something going, but Vixen was giving her a hard time. I guess animal instinct wasn't enough to put her down.


	19. Match 4: Tag Team

Bash At The Beach

Match 4: Honoka & Marie Rose vs Eliza & Nitara

Chris: This tag team match is set for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Honoka And Marie Rose.

Tanya: Interesting. Honoka has her light gray bikini and Marie Rose has a pink one with a cute little rabbit tail on the back.

Chris: And there opponents, the team of Eliza and Nitara!

Tanya: Oh my God. Gothic vampires? I hope these girls know what they're getting into.

Chris: I know, right? Eliza and Honoka will start first. I gotta say Eliza doesn't look bad at all.

Tanya: You see the way she licks her lips?

Chris: Yes, and she also has some projectile attacks too. The only thing that can hamper her progress is... sleeping...

Tanya: Come again?

Chris: Yes, she sleeps during battles.

Tanya: That's not good, especially against very game competition and Honoka just pinned her while Marie Rose attacks Nitara. 1,2,3! What the hell, Eliza?

Chris: Nitara couldn't believe it. The match ended because of Eliza. We didn't even get to see more of the action!

Tanya: I'm pissed off. Excuse me. Hey! We're restarting the match. Eliza, what the hell?

Eliza: Oh, go suck a dick... (Snoring)

Tanya: You know what? Never mind...


	20. What A Disappointment

Bash At The Beach

What A Disappointment

Tanya: Washington, I'm just as pissed off as you are, believe me. Honoka, Marie Rose, you gotta be disappointed after what just happened.

Honoka: That's a understatement, Tanya. We were so excited to compete.

Tanya: I'm truly sorry, girls...

Marie Rose: Maybe we will have a DECENT tag team competition. Nitara should've started the match.

Honoka: Yes, that was terrible. We came to compete, not sleep during matches. I get Nitara I'd fuming over this...


	21. Vampire Brawl

Bash At The Beach

Vampire Brawl

Tanya: Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that Nitara is assaulting Eliza backstage!

Chris: After that embarrassing loss, can you blame her?

Nitara: You screwup! I should've started the match first!

Eliza: (Snoring)

Nitara: Fuck this...

Tanya: What is up with Eliza?

Chris: I'm not so sure. Insomniac much?


	22. Main Event: Black Canary vs Katarina

Bash At The Beach

Main Event: Katarina Alves vs Black Canary

Tanya: Dinah Lance, aka Black Canary is coming to the ring right now and she looks pissed.

Chris: If it's that tag match,...

Black Canary: What we just witnessed was garbage!

Tanya: You're damn right it was!

Black Canary: Who in the holy mother of nipple fuck sleeps during a wrestling match? I can see why Nitara was pissed off and I don't blame her. Know this, Washington, me and Katarina are here to entertain...

Chris: Eliza just smacked Canary from behind with a kendo stick!

Tanya: Someone get this crazy bitch out of here!

Chris: Here comes the Calvary, Jade and Katarina. Nina is outside with a chair.

Tanya: Beat the shit out of her! Yeah!

Chris: Damn, Tanya!

Tanya: Hey! You can't tell me you don't love it.

Chris: You're right. They got Eliza out of the ring and threw her towards Nina, who smacked her with the chair.

Nina: Eliza, you already ruined one match. You will not ruin this one! You are hereby suspended for 6 weeks! For fucks sake, get some fucking help!

Tanya: Well said, Nina. Her and Jade escorted the now unconscious Eliza out of the ring.

Black Canary: Let's try this again. Katarina and I are here to entertain. If one of wins, one of us will be facing that lovely lady in yellow, Tanya in two weeks in Jamaica.

Tanya: That's right. I'm ready, baby.

Black Canary: Combat is all about controlling conflict.

Katarina: I won't hold back, Canary.

Black Canary: I would hope not.

Chris: Here we go with the main event. Katarina has some nice kicks just like Canary.

Tanya: Beware of her Canary cry, Chris. She is known for busting eardrums and as well as busting asses.

Chris: Very true. Canary took her down with a nice takedown. Katarina is an user of Savate, which is a really nice fighting style.

Tanya: I love Canary's kicks. This is the woman who can kick ass and look damn good doing it.

Chris: Don't discount Katarina. A body like hers...

Tanya: Did you see the way she licked her lips?

Chris: That could get you all hot and bothered. Both are trading blow after blow until Canary found a opening with a arm flip and a flipping senton to go with it. She only got a 2 from the pin.

Tanya: This is a technical type match right here.

Chris: Exactly. These girls know what they're doing..

Tanya: They know what's at stake here. A shot at my title in Jamaica.

Chris: Nice neckbreaker by Canary. Nina Williams joins us.

Tanya: Nina, what brings you here?

Nina: We just got done kicking Eliza's ass. She already ruined the previous match. This one turns out to be much better.

Chris: It's become a technical type match.

Nina: Just the way I like it? I'm a technical fighter myself.

Tanya: Especially during your match with Sarah Bryant.

Nina: Sarah is as technical as all get out.

Chris: Canary on the top and a missile dropkick.

Nina: You may want to cover your ears, guys, because you never know when her Canary cry will come out.

Tanya: So far, she hadn't done it yet, but good advice.

Chris: Look at the legs on Katarina! Incredibly fast.

Tanya: Canary may be done for.

(Canary Cry)

Chris: There it is! The Canary Cry. This one's over! There's the pin, 1,2... Oh! So close...

Tanya: Man! My ears are still ringing.

Nina: I warned you.

Chris: Katarina is stunned, ears ringing still. Canary has the small package pin 1,2,3! Here's your winner, Black Canary!

Tanya: I better get some earplugs.

Chris: You think those will help?

Tanya: Probably not.

Nina: Canary is coming to you.

Black Canary: Well, Tanya, you and me, for the championship in two weeks in Jamaica. Make sure your hearing comes back before then.

Tanya: I will see you there.

Chris: And now, Washington DC we say goodbye to you as we head to New Zealand for the next show this Saturday. Thanks for joining us.


	23. Chocolate Dream

Bash At The Beach

Chocolate Dream

Soon after the show, Chris, Jade and Master Raven went to his condo for the night as in tomorrow afternoon, they catch a flight to New Zealand. Once they entered, they see Tanya in her gold bikini.

"Hey, you." She smiled at Chris.

"If it isn't that sexy pyromancer," Raven said, eyeing on Tanya like candy.

*Who else but me?"

Jade sat next to Tanya, eyeing on Chris. "Raven, would you like to show us what you want to do with this man?"

Raven nodded and stripped Chris's shorts off. Jade and Tanya watched as Raven gives him a blowjob. Jade got up and reached intro her purse. She took out a emerald green batteryless dong. She laid down and Tanya slid it into her. As Jade was getting handled, Chris was lip-locking Raven on the wall as he entered her. He was slow and easy with her. You could hear Jade orgasming thanks to Tanya. Chris could feel Raven taking him deep. He kissed her neck.

"Chris, I'm so glad I agreed to this," said Raven. "You feel so good, baby."

Jade and Tanya were watching the action. Raven was bouncing on him, hands on her thighs. He went hard on him, with him lovingly tonguing her breasts. He grunted loud as he blasted his seed into her. After that, a hour later, Chris was in the bathroom showering when Jade came in, fully naked.

"Jade"

"Ready for me, baby?"

Chris took Jade on the wall and slid into her. He took it steady, kissing her neck, massaging her breasts, and increasing his pace. After ten minutes, he got behind her and took that ass. He pumped hard and deep. Jade was moaning loud, enjoying how Chris was taking her. She then bounced on him reverse cowgirl style. Tanya and Raven were already locked in their own fiery passion with Tanya riding on top. Chris held on to Jade as his seed was about to open fire. Like a 12 gauge shotgun, his seed went into Jade.

Two hours later

Jade and Master Raven left to get some food, leaving Chris and Tanya all alone. She kisses him. He holds her close. She strips herself naked. As they lip lock, Tanya took him into her. She moved her hips slowly. He rose up to kiss her. The night ended with Chris still inside her. They've had great sex all night long and he finished inside her three times. In the morning, they met Jade and Master Raven at the airport for their flight to New Zealand.


	24. Match 1: Pillow Fight

Bash At The Beach

Match 1: Sonya Vs Sharon

Pillow Fight

Chris: Welcome to Bash At The Beach here in New Zealand! This is your boy CW2K and my partner, women's Champion, Tanya. For the first time, we have a pillow Fight.

Tanya: Pillow fight?

Chris: Sonya Blade of Mortal Kombat takes on Sharon from Street Fighter. Let's get it on. This first contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Austin, Texas, Sonya Blade! And her opponent, from France, Sharon.

Tanya: She's new. She has her black leather bikini but keeps her leather pants with huge rips on her right thigh.

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: Sonya Blade

Origin: Austin, Texas

Debut: Mortal Kombat (1992)

Name: Sharon

Origin: France

Debut: Street Fighter EX2

Chris: Here we go. The pillow fight is on. The object of a pillow fight is too try and smack your opponent as hard as you can until they're knocked. The pillows are filled with water balloons. You have to knock your opponent out while keeping your pillows from popping. If all three of your pillows are popped, you lose.

Tanya: That's new. Oh! Sonya just might have done it! But the pillow is still intact. What if one of them pops?

Chris: Well, if it does after some hard hits, the person whose pillow is popped must grab another one. However, you get three of each and Sharon just popped the first one. Sonya continued the assault and Sharon lost another pillow. Sonya popped one and got another. Sharon swings and scores with a huge hit. Sonya might be knocked out. The crowd began the count of 10. We are up to 4 now.

Tanya: Sonya is pretty much done. Up to 7 now. 8. 9. 10!

Chris: Here is your dinner, Sharon!

Tanya: This was fun. We gotta do it again in the future.

Chris: Oh, we will, Tanya. Next up, Kokoro from Dead or Alive takes on Tekken"s Ling Xiaoyu. Stay tuned.


	25. Match 2: Xiaoyu vs Kokoro

Bash At The Beach

Match 2: Kokoro vs Ling Xiaoyu

Chris: This next contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from China, Ling Xiaoyu!

Tanya: I love her light purple bikini.

Chris: And her opponent, from Japan, Kokoro.

Tanya: We've got purple and orange bikinis for this match.

Chris: Both of these young will show the fans here in New Zealand what they can do.

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: Ling Xiaoyu

Origin: China

Debut: Tekken 3

Fighting Style: Ba Gua & Pi Gua

Name: Kokoro

Origin: Japan

Debut: Dead or Alive

Fighting Style: Baji Quan

Chris: Match no. 2 is underway. Xiaoyu and Kokoro shook hands and Kokoro strikes first. Xiaoyu sends her to the ropes and there's the dropkick. Kokoro demonstrates her style of Baji Quan.

Tanya: Both of these girls are quite skilled.

Chris: We are seeing some unique action, such as stance changes, and then some.

Tanya: Xiaoyu is looking good. She has a answer to most of Kokoro's tactics. She keeps this up, she'll have this match won. She takes Kokoro to the corner and there's the monkey flip. I'm starting to think Kokoro came here unprepared for this match.

Chris: I don't think she's putting enough effort in this match. Xiaoyu is doing an excellent job exploiting Kokoro's defenses. Kokoro tried a kick but again gets countered with a takedown and a pin 1,2,3.

Tanya: I'm gonna have a word with Kokoro about this.

Chris: Here's your winner, Ling Xiaoyu!

Tanya: Is Kokoro not ready for this match? I thought..."

Chris: Xiaoyu had a good defensive game plan and it worked perfectly.


	26. Poison's Challenge

Bash At The Beach

The Interview

Tanya: I'm here with a very upset Kokoro...

Kokoro: Sorry, Tanya. But Xiaoyu had a good defensive strategy. I couldn't find a opening.

Tanya: You hold a grudge against her?

Kokoro: Absolutely not. I thought I had a game plan but I could not deliver.

Tanya: There's always next time...

Chris: What the...? Poison just attacked Kokoro from behind!

Poison: You let that ponytailed little slut beat you? You're pathetic. And you, Tanya. Whether you like it or not, I'm going for your title as well in Jamaica, so you and that ugly bird Black Canary take notice!

Chris: Looks like Black Canary may not be the only one challenging Tanya for the title. Absolutely no respect...


	27. Match 3: Jun vs Helena

Bash At The Beach

Jun Kazama vs Helena Douglas

Chris: This next contest is set for one fall. Introducing first from Japan, Jun Kazama! And her opponent, from France, Helena Douglas. Ladies and gentlemen, my partner Tanya is away as she has a meeting to discuss her championship defense next week in Jamaica. Helena looks really nice in a black bikini and Jun has her black and white two-piece.

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: Jun Kazama

Origin: Japan

Fighting Style: Kazama style Arts

Debut: Tekken 2

Name: Helena Douglas

Origin: France

Fighting Style: Pi Gua

Debut: Dead or Alive

Chris: Here we go with these two gorgeous ladies...

Melody: Hey, Chris. Sorry I'm late.

Chris: I am joined by Melody Jones. How are you doing?

Melody: I'm feeling really good, especially since Jacqui and I have a title defense in Jamaica next week. We just need to find some challengers.

Chris: Any luck?

Melody: Not yet. What is Helena doing?

Chris: I believe that's her pi gua fighting.

Melody: Armor wearing boxing?

Chris: I guess.

Melody: Jun is showing us what she can do.

Chris: She has the same style as Asuka, but Jun brought the style to Tekken in the second installment. Jun tried the pins and gets 2.

Melody: Helena looks to end this but Jun has other ideas. She took Helena with her Cloud Taste leg lock. A lot of pressure on her leg is applied. Helena taps out!

Chris: Here's your winner by submission, Jun Kazama!

Melody: Jun did a fantastic job handling her business today.

Chris: Melody, thank you for joining me. Always a pleasure.

Melody: Pleasure's all mine... handsome.


	28. Match 4: Fatal 4-Way

Bash At The Beach

Match 4: Fatal 4-Way

Chris: This is a Fatal 4-way set for one fall. Introducing first, from Edenia, Kitana!. And her opponent, from Arizona, Michelle Chang! And her opponent, from the Great Britain, Christie! And their opponent, from Japan, Karin Kanzuki!

Tanya: This is going to be One hell of a fight.

Chris: Oh it sure will. And here we go! Kitana has her mk9 alternative skin, Michelle has those nice short shorts and with a gold top, Christie looks so amazing in her silver bikini and Karin has a nice red bodysuit. Michelle headlocks Karin but Karin counters with a back suplex. Michelle looks to take this fight out side by tossing Kitana out of the ring. Christie threw Karin to the corner and hurricanrana. She goes for the pin 1,2, and Kitana managed to stop the pin. Michelle tries to take this with a school girl pin while Karin Spears Christie. 1,2,3.

Tanya: Michelle wasn't taking any chances.

Chris: here's your winner,Michelle Chang!

Tanya: Fatal 4ways are tough to win. Only one fall is accounted for.

Chris: I know. The main event is on its way. Stay tuned.


	29. Main Event: Stripped Bare match

Bash At The Beach

Main Event: Stripped Bare match

Chris: This is the main event. A stripped Bare match. The only way to win is to strip your opponent until she is in her top and bottom. Both women will be fully clothed from the start. Introducing first from Germany, Hitomi! And her opponent, from Kenya, Elena!

Tanya: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the very first Stripped Bare match in history. But you can't just strip them right off the bat, you have to wear your opponent out as much as possible for this to work.

Chris: This will be interesting indeed. Hitomi has her grey t-shirt and jeans and Elena has in a very nice navy blue business suit. This is the main event ladies and gentlemen and here we go!

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: Hitomi

Origin: Germany

Debut: Dead or Alive 3

Fighting Style: Karate

Name: Elena

Origin: Kenya

Debut: Street Fighter III: New Generation

Fighting Style: Capoeira

Tanya: Elena has that Capoeira thing going on. This will be difficult.

Chris: Indeed. Hitomi will need to rely more on defense and creative openings to get anywhere here. Elena takes her down with a side armdrag. Hitomi tried a roundhouse but Elena swept her off and tried to get her jeans off. Hitomi kicks off and escapes. Elena jump kicked but missed. Hitomi took the initiative and grabbed Elena's leg, hoping to get the suit off.

Tanya: Elena should've worn some leggings for extra leverage.

Chris: Hitomi managed to get the skirt off. She twirls it around and the crown goes crazy!

Tanya: A kick to the guy and Elena managed to get Hitomi's shirt off. She tackles Hitomi and tries to get her jeans off. She almost got. Got the buttons off and there she goes. The jeans are off. The bell rings and we have a winner, Elena!

Chris: What did you think of the match?

Tanya: We need to do this again, Chris, this was fun.

Chris: New Zealand, we thank you for your time. We hope you enjoyed the show. Next week in Jamaica, Melody Jones and Jacqui Briggs will defend their titles against two random opponents!

Tanya: I wonder who they are.

Chris: And Tanya, you have a title defense against a very game Black Canary.

Tanya: She's one tough chick, I'll give you that.

Chris: See you in Jamaica!


	30. A Hot Date With Jade

Bash At The Beach

A Hot Date With Jade

After the show, Chris got ready for his first with Jade. She takes him to Edenia. The sight of the realm is simply amazing.

"Welcome to Edenia, Chris."

"Wow!"

Jade showed him the dining hall of Queen Sindel's palace. They had a nice dinner, consisting of roast beef and salad. After the dinner, they went to her chambers. Our boy was amazed. It was so spacious.

"So, Chris, think you're ready for me?"

Chris turned around and Jade was naked. She took his clothes off,kisses him, and gives him a nice blowjob. Chris once again felt the lips of a angel. After a few minutes...

"I hope you're ready, baby."

Chris got on top, kisses her and enters her. He slowly moved into her. They lip lock all the way u til she bounced on him without getting too crazy. His hands caressed her smooth thighs, then her breasts, and that ass! She bounced, but not too much. She wanted to feel him. As they lip lock, he shot his load into her. They continued lip locking throughout the night. The first title match, which is the tag team championship in Jamaica.


	31. Match 1: Maya Vs Juli

Bash At The Beach

Jamaica

Match 1: Maya Vs Juli

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, it is a honor to be here in Jamaica. This is your boy, Chris Jones with my lovely ladies, Jade and women's Champion, Tanya. Tonight, Tanya defends her title against Black Canary, and we have a tag team title match as well, Melody and Jacqui taking on the Brazilian dream team Laura Matsuda and Katarina Alves. Without further ado, let's get the show started! First, we have two newcomers making their debut tonight. This contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from South America, Maya!

Tanya: Oh my! She's got that jungle fever going on! I love her jungle bikini.

Chris: And her opponent, from Germany, Juli.

Tanya: She's got the orange bikini.

TALE OF THE TAPE

Name: Maya

Origin: South America

Fighting Style: Projectile Rushdown

Debut: Killer Instinct 2

Name: Juli

Origin: Germany

Fighting Style: Shadaloo-style Assassination Arts

Debut: Street Fighter Alpha 3

Tanya: Here we go. These two should be good.

Chris: I like Maya. The sexy jungle queen.

Tanya: How was your date with Jade in Edenia?

Chris: Fantastic.

Tanya: Oh! Maya got the head scissors going. Juli is not having it. Oh! What a hook to the face! What is she doing?!

Chris: She's choking her!

Tanya: Here comes Cammy! She's attacking Juli! Maya is struggling to breathe! My partner is in the ring to tend to her and help her breathe through resuscitation. Wow! Juli nearly killed Maya and everyone here in Jamaica is angry. Hopefully, the tag team title match will suffice.


	32. Maya's Condition

Bash At The Beach

Maya's condition

Sheva: Hey, y'all, this is Sheva Alomar with Maya's condition. After witnessing a near death experience in the ring, Juli, the new competitor, was suspended for a undetermined amount of time. Maya is stable, but she'll be out for at least a few days. I have Cammy with me. Cammy, you saw Juli almost killing Maya but stopped her.

Cammy: I had to. You don't compete against someone and think you can kill them just to prove a point. I spoke to Maya and she will be ok thanks to Chris.

Sheva: Good to hear. Where is she now?

Cammy: Jade is overseeing her recovery. No permanent damage was inflicted.

Sheva: Thank you, Cammy. Tanya, back to you.


	33. Match 2: Tag Team Titles

Bash At The Beach

Match 2: Tag Team Title Match

Melody & Jacqui Vs Laura & Katarina

Chris: This next contest is scheduled for one fall! And it is for the tag team championship. Introducing first, the team of Laura Matsuda and Katarina Alves!

Tanya: We've got the Brazilian dream team up in here! There were rumors that these two were chosen as mystery opponents. And these stunning ladies seem more than promising.

Chris: Melody and Jacqui seemed to have a lot of trouble finding suitable challengers. So these two stepped up. And their opponents, the tag team champions, Melody and Jacqui!

Tanya: This is their first title defense tonight. This will be good. Chris is showing us the tag team titles. These girls are ready to give us the match unlike the previous one. We were told by Sheva Alomar that Maya of Killer Instinct is recovering quickly which is great. Juli was suspended until she gets help.

Chris: The Bell has rung. Jacqui and Katarina will start the match. Tanya, your match is up next for the Women's Championship Vs Black Canary which should be a technical matchup.

Tanya: Indeed. Chris, Melody will be joining you for commentary during my match. Careful. This woman is just a feisty as Jade. And they look almost the same too!

Chris: I noticed that. She's gorgeous.

Tanya: Jacqui and Katarina are experts of rushdowns. Jacqui got her head in the headlock and a sweep knockdown. She tags in Melody and here we go. Katarina kicked but got countered by a capture suplex. Katarina rushes Melody but again gets countered again. Melody got her to the corner and tags in Jacqui. They got the double suplex. Jacqui makes the pin but Laura stops it. Jacqui tags in Melody. They continue punishing Katarina.

Tanya: She needs to tag now. She's been in the defense since the match started.

Chris: Melody did a excellent job on the offensive. There's the shoulder charge by Melody. Katarina manages to recover and tag in Laura. Here we go! Big knockdown!

Tanya: This could hamper Melody's offense.

Chris: Indeed.

Tanya: Laura has her in a Boston Crab. Jacqui tried to stop the hold but Katarina kicked her down. Melody managed to escape.

Chris: That's resiliency were seeing here. Super kick by Melody. Katarina tried to strike but Melody blocked it. Jacqui chop blocked her as Melody pins Laura 1,2,3! Here are you winners and still tag team champions, Melody and Jacqui!

Tanya: This was so much better. These girls were Impressive tonight. I gotta get ready for my match so Melody will take over. Great job, ladies. This match was much better than the previous one.

Melody: Yea, I saw. What was that woman's problem? She almost killed that jungle lady.

Tanya: Maya? She's recovering now. I gotta get ready.

Melody: Good luck to you.


	34. Maya's Challenge

Bash At The Beach

Maya's Challenge

Tanya went to the locker room to prepare for her match when Maya approached her.

Maya: Tanya.

Tanya: Maya. How are you?

Maya: I feel much better. Listen, are you available for the next title defense?

Tanya: If I win, that is. Are you saying you want to challenge me?

Maya: I know I'm new here...

Tanya: I'm going to go against you in a non-title match in Quebec. I want to see what you can do. You couldn't do anything in your first match.

Maya: I'm ready. (Shakes hands)

Tanya: See you there.


	35. Title Match: Tanya vs BC

Bash At The Beach

Main Event: Women's Championship

Tanya vs Black Canary

Chris: Ladies and gentle, this is the main event set for one fall. And it's for the Women's Championship! Introducing the challenger, please welcome Dinah Lance, Black Canary!

Melody: What's up, Jamaica? This is Melody Jones taking Tanya's place for this match. Canary looks oh so sexy in her black leather bodysuit and fishnets.

Chris: And her opponent, the Women's Champion, Tanya!

Melody: Tanya has her MK4 skin. Look at her sexy walk. Chris shows us the Women's Championship. This is gonna be good.

Chris: Here we go! The main event has begun. Dinah starts first with some nice kicks. Black Canary is known throughout the DC universe for her Canary Cry. Be careful not to get too close to her, your eardrums will thank you.

Melody: She rivals Sindel easily.

Chris: Oh, man. That will be another great battle. Canary continues locking down Tanya with those kick combos. Tanya counters with her cannon drill. Canary has Tanya on the ropes. Hiptoss. Tanya knocks her down with some flexible kicks. Canary countered with a leg trip and she locks in the Figure Four leg lock.

Melody: Can Tanya escape from this?

Chris: She's moving her body to the left and slips out. Her legs are in pain and she's barely able to stand. Canary looks to take advantage but Tanya countered her grab and got her in small package pin, 1,2,3.

Melody: Wow! What a counter!

Chris: Here is your winner, and still the Women's Champion, Tanya!

Melody: Shes still limping after that submission move.

Chris: Thank you, Jamaica for having us here. Join us tomorrow night in Russia where we have a 6-woman tag match with 6 newcomers, Revy, Roberta and Balalaika of Black Lagoon vs Chloe Frazer of Uncharted, Miranda Lawson of Mass Effect and Meryl Silverburgh of Metal Gear Solid.

Melody: This will be big.

Chris: Melody, thanks for joining me. See you in Mother Russia! Oh, and we take the show indoors.


	36. Match 1: 6-Woman tag

Bash At The Beach

Moscow, Russia

6-Woman tag

Chris: Moscow, get ready! This is your boy CW2K with my partner Women's Champion Tanya. This first contest is a 6-woman tag match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Black Lagoon, Revy, Roberta and Balalaika.

Tanya: We got newcomers!

Chris: That's right. And their opponents, Chloe Frazer of Uncharted, Miranda Lawson of Mass Effect and Meryl Silverburgh of Metal Gear Solid.

Tanya: These are interesting characters.

Chris: This will be interesting. The bell rang and here we go. Revy and Meryl will start first. Remy has her unbuttoned booty shorts and Meryl has her green Military bikini similar to Sonya Blade. Revy is getting bodied by Meryl after several suplexes.

Tanya: Oh boy. Revy looks pissed. She tackled Meryl and unloading on her with those punches.

Chris: Look at this! Everyone in the ring is trying to stop Revy from killing her. She handled all of them with no problem. Meryl recovered and got Revy in a school girl pin. 1,2,3. What the hell?

Tanya: These Russians are not happy. You can clearly see why.

Chris: Here are your winners by disqualification, Meryl, Miranda and Chloe!

Tanya: What the hell is Revy... Oh no... Chris?

Revy jumped towards Tanya. Chris tried to grab her but she backhanded him and put him in a chokehold. Several ladies came outside, Melody, Nina, Jade and Zafina. They apprehended Revy and the competitors took her away. The Russians are extremely upset. Tanya got to the ring while Chris was recovering.

Tanya: Russia, clearly this woman Revy has a nasty habit of brutally assaulted fellow competitors, friend or foe! This woman also assaulted me and Chris as well. Hopefully the next match will suffice. Again we are really sorry.


	37. Disciplinary Action

Bash At The Beach

Disciplinary Action

Melody: Hey, Russia. This is Melody here in the locker room with Meryl Silverburgh. Are you feeling alright?

Meryl: I'll tell ya, that Revy struck a mean nerve. What's her problem, anyway?

Melody: I have no...

Melody got attacked from behind by Revy.

Revy: I've got no problem beating your ass as well.

Starfire: I don't think so.

Revy: Who the hell are you?

Starfire: I am Starfire. Not only did you assault your fellow partners and opponents, as well as the match callers. Such action will not be tolerated!

Revy: What are you gonna do about it, bitch?

Melody: I'd say give her a taste of your own medicine.

Starfire: Consider this as disciplinary action.

Revy attacks but Starfire and Melody countered the attack by slamming her against the wall, punched her in the stomach twice, backhanded her and threw her towards Starfire who tossed her in the lockers.

Starfire: Pathetic.

Melody: You are hereby suspended until you get help! Now get outta here!


	38. Match 2: I Quit match

Bash At The Beach

I Quit match

Tanya: I've just been informed that even though Revy from Black Lagoon was suspended, Starfire was given an I Quit match. An I Quit match is a regular match with no pins for victory. The only way you can win is to force your opponent to say the two words: I Quit. Submission moved are very effective in this match as they can be used as a means of forcing your opponent to say those words. Now, introducing first, from New York City, Revy.

Chris: What's going on, Russia? We are back after a assault from this young woman. I hope she has some explanation. I'm joined by one half of the tag team champions Melody Jones. Are you alright?

Melody: I'm good. I've had worse.

Revy: Tanya, before you announce my opponent, I want to apologize. You see, I'm not exactly stable. I end up killing for no good reason. My real name is Rebecca Lee, and I was abused and raped by corrupt police officers who think of me as just "another ghetto girl." I came here because I'm hoping to change my perspective on physical violence. So again, Tanya, I'm really sorry.

Tanya: Wow. Strong emotions are coming out. That's why we're having an I Quit match. Rebecca, just know that such actions against me and Chris are not tolerated.

Revy looks at Chris. He was speaking with Melody.

Tanya: He's not one of those guys that would abuse you.

Revy: I understand. I'm ready.

Tanya: And her opponent, please welcome Starfire!

Chris: I can't believe what I heard.

Melody: She was raped and abused? That's horrible.

Tanya: Starfire might not see this as restitution for her actions.

Chris: Here we go. Our first I quit match is underway. Remember, you must make your opponent say I Quit to win.

Melody: I have a feeling that Starfire has this one.

Tanya: Why?

Melody: Starfire is excellent at close range but if you are careless,that's where she is most dangerous.

Chris: And Starfire has Revy in an armlock. Revy had been unsuccessful in maintaining her defense. She had a few good shots in, but that's the end of her advantage.

Melody: Starfire links her armlock into a Crossface.

Revy: I Quit! I quit!

Melody: No remorse from Starfire.

Chris: Here is your winner, Starfire!

Tanya: Melody was right all along. Revy had some advantage but she could've at least put in a little more effort.

Chris: I agree. Next up is a match between Cassie Cage and another newcomer, Yoruichi Shihoin from Bleach. Stay tuned.


	39. Match 3: Cassie vs Yoruichi

Bash At The Beach

Cassie Cage vs Yoruichi

Chris: This next contest is set for one fall. Introducing first from Venice Beach California, Cassie Cage!

Melody: Cassie is gonna get bodied in this match.

Chris: Why?

Melody: Yoruichi is no slouch in close quarter combat.

Tanya: I agree, but tonight she makes her debut.

Chris: She should be interesting, no question. And her opponent, please welcome Yoruichi Shihoin!

Melody: YO!

Tanya: This is Yoruichi? In a orange bikini?

Chris: Yes. She wears it to symbolize her dynamism.

Melody: I love that tattoo on her left thigh.

Chris: That reminds me of former WWE Superstar Dave Batista. He has a tattoo just like that. Or similar to that.

Tanya: And here we go. Let's see what Yoruichi can do.

Melody: Cassie is just taunting Yoruichi. Oh, and she gets tackled. Cassie retaliates with a clothesline.

Chris: She ain't playing around, that's for sure.

Melody: Yoruichi countered Cassie's kick and there's the capture suplex. She grabbed Cassie's thighs from behind and there's the reverse slingshot. She's not done! Giant swing! I got dizzy just watching.

Tanya: Yoruichi has some good takedowns. Cassie tried a grapple but Yoruichi took the initiative with a Uranage Flip. She got the 2 count pin. Getaway flip by Cassie. Oh look!

Melody: Diving tackle! Cassie got taken by surprise. There's the pin, 1,2,3.

Chris: Here's your winner, Yoruichi Shihoin!

Tanya: This woman is impressive.

Melody: She tossed Cassie around like a sack of Idaho potatoes.

Chris: Cassie looked like she got tossed around at a bar by some biker chicks.

Melody: (laughs)

Tanya: That's exactly what it looked like.

Melody: So what's next?

Chris: Melody, this next matchup is interesting. Sindel vs Black Canary.

Tanya: The scream queens.

Chris: That's right. Stay tuned because it's up next. You may need your headphones...


	40. Main Event: Maya vs Vixen

Bash At The Beach

Maya vs Vixen

Chris: This is the main event, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from West Africa, Vixen! And her opponent, from South America, Maya!

Tanya: Maya is ready to compete again after getting choked out.

Chris: Here we go, the main event here in Russia. These women are looking to make this a great one. Vixen starts off with a takedown. Maya headlocks Vixen and throws her into the ropes. Vixen hits the Lou These press and punches Maya several time before being countered with a headbutt. Maya punches her several times and tossed her to the ropes and there's the belly toss. Vixen recovers with a couple of dropkicks. Maya hits the STO and gets a 1 count.

Tanya: This is getting good.

Chris: Kick to the stomach by Vixen and a facebuster. This should do it. 1,2,3. Here's your winner, Vixen!

Tanya: Vixen made quick work.

Chris: We thank you Russia for having us for the show. The season finale will take place in San Francisco California. There will be 3 matches, a title match with Tanya taking on Harley Quinn. The other two matches will be decided by the reader. See you there."


	41. Match 1: Rose Vs Menat

Bash At The Beach

San Francisco, California

7:40 PM

Match 1: Menat vs Rose

Chris: Welcome, San Francisco! It's your boy CW2K with my partner, Women's Champion, Tanya!

Tanya: This is the season finale of Bash At The Beach. We have 3 matches. First, we have rose taking on her protege, our newcomer, Menat. Second, Nina Williams takes on Sharon from Street Fighter and finally I have been given a challenge to my title by Harley Quinn. That is the main event. Chris, take it away, baby!

Chris: This first contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Italy, Rose.

Tanya: Nice purple bikini with ribbons on both sides at the bottom.

Chris: And her opponent, from Egypt, please welcome, Menat!

Tanya: She's GORGEOUS! I love her wraps around her. Her battle attire similar to Mileena's MK9 outfit when you complete the game's Challenge Tower. She has my hairstyle too!

Chris: Here we go. Let's see what Menat can do.

Tanya: Oh man! She's got some sexy dancing moves, and oh, baby, she is so flexible.

Chris: She has an org that can be multiplied for devastating combos.

Tanya: Were seeing it right now as Rose is being overwhelmed. Rose retailates with a roundhouse. Rose suplexes her twice and finished with a neckbreaker. She goes for the... What the?

Chris: Oh damn! Menat just head scissored Rose off her. Menat somersaults Rose and what a air throw. Menat pins 1,2,3!

Tanya: Impressive!

Chris: Here is your winner, Menat!

Tanya: She is unbelievable!

Chris: She's definitely worthy of a shot at your title. But that will be in the next season. Up next, Nina Williams faces Sharon and the final match...

Harley: Hiya, dearie! You miss me?

Tanya: Harley Quinn. What brings you here?

Harley: I was elected as your next challenger. Some of us girls were talking about it in a debate we had before the show. They chose me to challenge you for the title.

Chris: I guess that makes sense. Stay tuned for the Nina Williams/Sharon match.

Tanya: Look at how Menat moves her hips. Ohhhh... so sexy...

Chris: I think you two should have a dance off in the next season.

Tanya: You know what? That's a great idea.


	42. Match 2: Nina vs Sharon

Bash At The Beach

Match 2: Nina Williams vs Sharon

Chris: This next contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Germany, Sharon! And her opponent from Ireland, Nina Williams.

Tanya: Nina continues to impress. Both of these women look to make a impact.

Chris: The Bell has rung and here we go. Nina might make quick work on this one.

Tanya: Sharon is just as effective up close.

Chris: Nina took Sharon across the ropes and a backdrop. Sharon tried a kick but got countered. A takedown and a knee smash. This could affect her balance, making it easy for Nina to apply pressure. Sharon counters and there's the DDT.

Tanya: The pin... and only one.

Chris: Sharon took Nina to the corner and a clothesline to the throat. She just threw Nina down hard face first. She goes for the pin, 1,2,3. Here's your winner, Sharon!

(Crowd boos)

Tanya: This was a rather unsavory victory here. She just viciously slammed Nina's face into the mat. That might have knocked her out. Oh no. What is she doing?

Chris: She's taking Nina to the turnbuckle, nose bleeding. (Annoyed) Look at this. She just viciously slapping her in the face and threw her down again. Nina is defenseless!

Tanya: We have Melody, Jade, Master Raven and Cassie in the ring taking care of Sharon. The three are tending to Nina while Cassie assaults Sharon outside. She goes back into the ring. Jade is carrying Nina out of the ring. What a disgusting display we've seen here.

Chris: No question. You try to have a good match but then when your opponent gets desperate, when things don't go their way, they tend to utilize dirty tactics to keep you from achieving victory.

Tanya: That's exactly what we've seen here. I must prepare for my title match against Harley Quinn which will close out the season. Melody, you taking over?

Melody: Yea. Sharon is walking away. She won the match, but...

Chris: It got ugly.

Melody: That makes sense. Good luck to you Tanya.


	43. Main Event: (C) Tanya vs Harley Quinn

Bash At The Beach

Title Match: Tanya vs Harley Quinn

Chris:Here we are, ladies and gentlemen, the final match for season 3 of Bash At The Beach and it's for the Women's Championship. Introducing first, please welcome Harley Quinn! And her opponent, from Edenia, she is the Women's Champion, Tanya!

Jade: Greetings, San Francisco, this is Jade with tag team champion Melody Jones joining Chris for this title match which will close out season 3 of Bash At The Beach.

Melody: I like Harley's bikini here, with a deck of cards design. Tanya has her Deception skin with a matching skirt.

Chris: I have a update on Nina's condition: She is recovering, but is having breathing problems.

Jade: Is she ok?

Chris: After a vicious assault from Sharon, especially that clothesline to the throat, she'll be out until the next season, which is coming November 5th.

Melody: I'm ready for the new season already.

Chris: And here we go. This should be good.

Jade: Harley gets the first shot with a quick suplex. A quick kick to the stomach, running from the ropes but gets countered with a kitchen sink by Tanya.

Melody: Only one from the pin. And Tanya hopes to try to get her offense going. She does with some punches and kicks, takes her to the corner and there's the monkey flip.

Jade: tanya is on top. She goes for the moonsault but Harley played smart and rolled out in the way, making Tanya hit the mat hard. Harley tried the pins and got 2. Tanya knees Harley in the stomach and tried a suplex but got suplexed instead.

Melody: Tanya may be in trouble. Harley seems to have answers for every mistake. As good as she is, penetrating her defense seems easier said than done.

Chris: Harley is unpredictable. If you guess wrong on what she's going to do, you're pretty much on the losing side of things.

Melody: Tanya found a opening and took advantage. Kicks low to the leg, and a hurricanrana.

Chris: Looks like Tanya is going for the Tequila Sunrise submission.

Melody: That's real neat the submission... Harley tapped out!

Chris: Here's your winner and still the Women's Champion, Tanya!

Jade: I gotta congratulate her.

Chris: Tanya took on a unpredictable Harley Quinn, but in the end, not even that could stop her.

Melody: Tanya's just as flexible as Harley, but Tanya has more on that department. She made a mistake in the moonsault, but managed to keep Harley at bay.

Chris: Best friends celebrating...

Melody: And they're looking at you!

Chris: Oh boy...

Melody: This closes out season 3 of Bash At The Beach. We thank you for having us. I'm Melody Jones Stay tuned for the after-match interview. We out!


	44. Finale Interview

Bash At The Beach

Finale Interview

Sheva: Hey, guys, this is Sheva Alomar. I have the champion Tanya and Jade with me. Tanya, you faced Harley Quinn. But you were able to come through.

Tanya: Let me tell you, Sheva. Harley is quite a character, but I respect her. She'll get another shot in the future.

Sheva: Now that you are still the champion, what are you going to do to celebrate?

Jade: If I may, Sheva, I have another date with Chris, but I'm bringing the champion along.

Sheva: Looks like he's gonna get lucky.

Tanya: You know it.

Sheva: Thanks, girls, and that's the end of season 3 of Bash At The Beach. We'll see you in Cleveland Ohio for the premier of Bash At The Beach season 4 on November 5th. See you there!


End file.
